1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical touch screen device.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch panel incorporated into a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) has been proposed. A typical LCD includes a pair of glass substrates which are separated by a layer of liquid crystal material. Commonly, the touch panel can be selected from a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel.
In the above described LCD, the touch panel is usually attached to a display screen of the LCD. However, such arrangement inevitably increases a thickness of the LCD. Furthermore, the brightness of the LCD may reduce.
Therefore, an optical touch screen device which can overcome the above mentioned problems is desired.